


What's necessary

by SelfawareShipper



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gay Percy, Grief, M/M, Pretending to be straight, Wedding, marriage of necessity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfawareShipper/pseuds/SelfawareShipper
Summary: Percy has known for a long while that he was going to have to remarry. That didn't make it any easier.





	What's necessary

**Author's Note:**

> Just some good ol fashion angst

“You look dashing,” Cassondra said with a smile. Percy tried and failed to return it as he looked into the mirror in front of him. This was the second time he’d worn this suit. The same one his father had married his mother in, now tailored to fit him, he’d worn it to marry vax. He Reminders looking at himself in this very room that night, and it felt a million miles away. 

“That’s good because honestly, I feel sick.” He admitted, taking his eyes off the mirror, unable to look at himself in it. Not when he knew what waited for him out those doors.

“Oh Percy, why do you do this to yourself,” Cassondra asked sadly. Rubbing her brother's shoulders.

“It’s for our blood, And you’d do the same if you could, I know it,” Percy said, Glancing back at her. She knew he was right, better than anyone she knew. There is nothing either of them wouldn’t give up for the sake of whitestone.

“But with his sister. This is self-mutilation. Any woman could have done it, I could go to the brothel and buy you a wife for all it matters” she said exasperated. Percy just shakes his head, she knows that’s not true. 

“Lady Vex’ahlia is not only a hero, but she is also intelligent in ways you can not imagine. She is a leader by nature and the chosen of Palor himself. I do not have the confidence that I could raise children to be right and just, so I have to find a mother that has enough of that for both of us. Vex’ahlia is by far the best option.” Percy's voice was almost monotone as he recited the same thing he’d been telling himself for weeks now. “Besides, if you need my selfish reason. She is my Vaxs twin, his blood. He will be apart of my family whether he’s alive or not. The bastard.” He said lower. Not even noticing himself nervously twisting the black metal ring of his and vaxs marriage. He’d have to take it off before he walked out.

“Percy” Cassondra muttered. 

“Cassondra.” He said back flatly. Standing up, still keeping his eyes off the mirror. “I appreciate you trying to protect me. But I'll do what has to be done.” His voice was firm and she finally seemed to accept his resolve.

They both knew this was an inevitable, at least him marrying was. Even with vax alive, they’d known he was going to have to marry. Had since the day Cassondra found out she was infertile, the corruptive forces of the Briarwood’s magic having sunk into her and taken that one last thing. The De Rolo family must live on, and the children must not be born out of wedlock. So Percy must remarry. That was just how I had to be, his preference for men didn’t change that, and neither did Vax’s death.

The sound of a church bell ripped through the uncomfortable silence.

“That’s my cue… will you be ok here alone?” She said, then paused. “Are your guns on you?” She asked semi sheepishly 

“Not on me but I have them.” He gestured to his jacket on the other side of the room. “I’m not going to snap and start shooting up the place if that’s what you're worried about.” He said with a bitter laugh.

“I wasn’t worried about you shooting other people Percy.” She said and let it hang in the air, giving him a hard look.

“Please have a little more faith in me. What would that fix” he sighed. Though he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about it over the last few days. He’d definitely get to see Vax faster that way now that he’s with that raven bitch, but he didn’t think Vax would approve of the method much. 

“Okay.” She said. though she didn’t fully believe it, she chooses against pushing. “It will all be fine brother. You just have to get through tonight.” She promised, kissing him on the forehead before trying to walk out of the room. 

“Wait,” Percy said and she turned. “Take this. Give it back to me tonight. This suit doesn’t have any pockets.” He muttered, and pulled off his ring, not looking as he handed it over to Cassondra. The second it left his hand he felt is stomach lerch, a wave of sadness so thick it felt like pain hit him. He didn’t let it show on his face.

“I’ll keep track of it. It’s safe Percy I promise you that.” She said and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. The second she was out Percy felt himself collapse. The panic attack that had been growing for hours now finally hitting him fully. He let out a loud messy sob and clutches himself. laying there on the ground in a broken heap until he heard footsteps approaching the door of his room. 

“ it’s time my lord,” an excited female voice said from the other side of the door. Presumably one of the servants of the castle. Percy took in one shaky breath, getting himself up. He looked at himself in the mirror one more time and hoped people would just take his red face and bloodshot eyes as him having been overcome with emotion. To him it felt like a funeral, even more then it had the day they put Vax into the ground. It was over, he was gone, there was no going back. He forced a smile and turned to open the door. Walking out before he could stop himself. This was for whitestone.  
——

Percy spent the ceremony in a daze, his mind working almost robotically to fulfill all he was expected to do. He thinks he did a good job of it, though vex did much better. To the point where he for a moment almost believed she was in the middle of her dream wedding. She beamed at him as she walked down the aisle and said her vows Though joyful tears. It wasn’t until the kiss, as she hard lipped pressed against him in what was possibly the worst and most platonic kiss he’d ever had that he was reminded that she knew as well as him what this was. Which was comforting, if she thought this was any more then a business deal born from necessity he thinks the guilt of tricking her would kill him. 

The crowd cheered, Vox Machina looking on from the crowd with varying degrees of convincing fake smiles. They knew too, almost all of them had been there for Percy real wedding. In fact, they had been almost the only other guests other than his sister, Gilmore, Elora and Kema. It had been small, and joyous. Pike had been the officiater, but she had barely even gotten to the I do’s before vax had grabbed the front of his coat and kissed him. It had all been messy, unorthodox and perfect. The polar opposite of this tradition filled shlog. With hundreds of faces of hundreds of almost strangers looking on at them with tears in their eyes. This was a performance him and vex where putting on for them. A careful dance, and she was an excellent partner for it. Picking up the slack Percy couldn’t hold.

They smiled, and danced, and kissed when they knew people wanted them to. And to Percy, it felt like he was watching himself through a fog. 

What feels like an eternity later the reception was finally coming to a close. Drunk party guests gave them congratulations as they left. He honestly envied there drunkenness, nothing sounded more pleasant at this moment. But he had had to be on point that night. Both him and Vex’ahlia had only had one drink, the fine wine for the toast, after that they’d been having a red juice that looked enough like wine for no one to question it. He planned to get properly drunk before the sun came up. 

Once the last guest finally left or returned to there guest rooms, vex let out a loud sigh of relief.

“If I don’t get out of this damn corset in the next five minutes I’m going to rip myself out of it.” Vex groaned.

“Please don’t. It was my mothers” Percy laughed, smiling slightly. 

“Well then you better get me out of it then” she flirted. They were of course still playing their parts. Just in a slightly different way. Previously they were proper royalty talking to other important people, now they were newlyweds that thought they were alone. Percy wanted very badly to be in his room where he could know he was alone.

“I’m happy to oblige” he laughed, hoping it didn’t sound as bitter as he felt, and they walked off tighter though the castle and into the master bedroom. Where Percy finally let his shoulders drop, crouching over with his hands on his knees as soon as the door closed.

“That was fucking awful,” Percy said shakily. 

“You're telling me. Vultures every last one of them.” She growled slightly, yanking her hair out of the tight uncomfortable bun it had been all day.

“That’s noble people for you.” Percy laughed. Standing carefully. Glancing at Vex who had started to take off the dress.

“I’m just glad it’s done. The presents better be nice.” She sighed as she loosened the corset. Walking over to the closet and taking out casual clothes for both herself and Percy. 

“Oh, they will be. That’s about the only thing any of them are good for.” Percy said, grabbing the cloths from her hands and changing as well. Enjoying the feeling of his normal clothes on his skin. It made him feel almost normal for a second. Then he looked down at his hand, seeing the gold ring there instead of the black one. He shuttered. 

“At least this got Vox Machina together again. I swear I haven’t seen Keyleth in a year. I’m going to go find them I think, do want to be alone darling?” She asked.

“Gods no. That’s the opposite of what I want.” he shook his head rapidly. Vex opened the door and stuck her head out, quickly finding a servant.

“You! FInd the rest of Vox Machina and bring them here. My bear to.” She instructed.

“Bring my sister,” Percy yelled through the door.

“Are you sure you two don’t want some time alone together? It is your wedding night after all.” The servant asked, clearly in what she thought was a good-natured way.

“Just get them, or I’ll find someone else to do it,” Vex said and closed the door.

“You're aggressive tonight,” Percy said, taking off his boots.

“I’ve had to deal with two-faced assholes all day.” She said.

“Ah yes. I’d probably be there with you, but I’m too nauseous to be mad.” Percy said honestly. She gave him a sympathetic look.

“I’m so sorry you had to do this Percy.” She sighed. Sitting down next to him.

“We both did it. I imagine your hurting just as much as me.” He said solemnly.

“I was his sister, I’m always hurting, tonight was no different. But you where his husband, I can’t imagine a wedding would help that pain much.” She rubbed careful circles in his back.

“It just feels so wrong. I know I was going to have to do it but without him very to be a part of it, I just feel like I’m breaking his trust.” Percy said slow. Handshaking.

“Oh, Percy. He’d understand, you know he would.” She’s not wrong. He’d even understand that vex was the best choice. But it didn’t make it any easier. Before he could say anything else the door opened and Trinket came barreling in, a black-tie on his neck for the wedding. It was very cute. Following close behind him was the rest of Vox Machina in formal dress.

“Hiiiii guys,” Keyleth said awkwardly. Giving them a nervous smile.

”Ah, there you all are” Percy smiled, standing up and hugging her.

”congratulations? This us a bad thing right?” Grog asked, looking confused. Vex sighed and. Patted him on the arm. 

”it’s definitely not ideal, but there are worse things in the world.” she said. Grog still looked confused but just nodded along.

”at least I made it to one of your weddings.” Scanlan said rubbing the back of his neck. Percy sometimes forgets that he married vax in that uncomfortable period where Scanlan was gone.

”right you little bastard, You're going to make it up to me. Summon the mansion I want to get good and drunk somewhere not cowling with nobility.” Percy said. 

” I can do that.” Scanlan Grinned, sitting down on the floor. Soon the door popped up and Vox Machina loaded in, the atmosphere already so much lighter than it had been before. Cassandra started towards the door and Percy stopped her, pulling the new gold ring off his finger.

”Trade ya. I'm worried if I keep it while drunk I'll throw it in the sea or something.” he laughed. Cassandra smiled at him, pulling the black ring out of her pocket and setting it on percy's palm, taking the gold ring from him. 

”Is Cassandra the keeper of the rings?” Vex asked, pulling hers off as well. 

”Yup, hand them over. No new wedding rings in the party mansion” she said, grabbing Vexs from her. ”I’ll get them to you tomorrow.” she promises.

”Thank you.” Percy said, hugging her. 

”it's the least I can do. What your doing for our family is just… Incredable” she mutters, hugging him back closely. 

”you do what you gotta do.” he shrugged, giving her a smile. then there's a hand on the back of his shirt and he's being pulled back in the mansion.


End file.
